Electronic systems and devices have made a significant contribution towards the advancement of modern society and have facilitated increased productivity and reduced costs in analyzing and communicating information in a variety of business, science, education, and entertainment applications. These electronic systems and devices typically include storage of information in memory components. However, there are a variety of issues that can impact storage or memory performance and reliability.
Conventional approaches to management of storage devices typically involve memory controllers directing the management operations. While these approaches may permit the memory controllers to maintain a fair amount of control, communications and processing between the memory controllers and memory devices can give rise to bandwidth and latency issues. Resolving bandwidth issues can involve balancing resource consumption versus cost. For example, increasing communication bus size can involve increased costs and consumption of limited resources (e.g., semiconductor space, etc.). However, maintaining smaller bus sizes can give rise to slower performance and latency issues. Smaller buses typically mean additional access commands have to be issued, which often add uncertainty to operational characteristics (e.g., access progress, timing behaviors, latency guarantees, etc.).
Some conventional applications have significant requirements for accuracy and speed (e.g., autonomous driving vehicles, medical equipment, high finance applications, etc.). These applications can include measures such as ECC (Error Correcting Code) for accuracy, however these conventional approaches typically require more information (e.g., ECC information, etc.) to be communicated between a processor and a memory. Many of these approaches are implemented on systems with limited bandwidth features and can involve issuance of multiple commands for memory accesses associated with retrieving data and associated ECC information. However, the multiple commands and corresponding processing latency issues can make the operation timing unreliable and non-deterministic. In applications requiring accuracy and speed, unreliable and non-deterministic issues can give rise to serious consequences (e.g., crashes in autonomous driving vehicles, injury in medical procedures using the systems, etc.).